Surviving Z Nation
by Spud95
Summary: Max is a 16 year old girl surviving in Z nation, starting off at Camp Blue Sky she makes her way with the group to deliver Murphy to California, making friends and experiencing adventure. The story will focus on friendship, and might dip into romance depending on where I see the story going :)
1. Chapter 1

**Character Description**

 **Gender:** Female

 **Name:** Maxine 'Max'

 **Age :** At start of apocalypse 13, At start of series 16

 **Looks**

 **Height:** 5ft 10

 **Hair:** Shoulder length, layered, chestnut brown

 **Eyes:** Big, brown, long eyelashes

-Heart shaped face, hair is usually messy but able to tie it back if needed

-Average body type and shape, used to be slightly chubby but due to the lack of food has thinned out, but is not too unhealthy.

 **Clothes**

 **-** Mostly black, allows her to be inconspicuous

-Black combat trousers with lots of pockets, tucked into tough black combat boots

-Black vest top covered with a black long sleeve jacket that has a hood, it has pockets on the inside as well as a few in the inseam

-Black fingerless gloves

-A black gun belt, with one gun holder and space on the opposite side for a few knives

 **Weapons**

-1 gun in holster

-1 smaller gun in boot

-2 knives in belt

-1 knife in other boot

-Katana strapped across back

-Smaller throwing knives in pockets

-Spare ammo in other pockets

 **Personality**

-Kind to most people, but shy with new people, like most people will come out of her shell after getting to know someone

-Wary of new people, but gives them the benefit of the doubt as there can't be that many humans left.

-Able to defend herself well and is trust worthy

 **Backstory**

-Was with her mum and dad when the outbreak happened, they survived together for the first year moving to different towns and houses, they eventually were over run and Max managed to escape, thinking that her parents were behind her she ran. Once she realized that they weren't she eventually went back to find that they had managed to kill some zombies but were eventually bit. With there being a lot less Zs she managed to finish them off and gave mercy to her parents. She buried the corpses and moved on. She started training building up endurance for running and strength so that she could better her self; she also practiced shooting, becoming rather good, managing now to only miss a few times. She is better with her katana, as she is quick and agile, her knives are for when she gets close up to the Zs.

She eventually met up with the people at Camp Blue Sky and is currently with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 : PUPPIES AND KITTENS PART 1**

Looking out into the night I waited for Warren who was inside with Nana. The muffled sound of a gunshot could be as she was given mercy, I lowered my head in respect and closed my eyes. The door creaked open as Warren came outside, I could here her and Nana's daughter exchanging words before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Warren, she gave me a small smile and I straightened up and turned to follow her.

The radio hanging on Warren's belt started to crackle, and a male voice started to speak

"This is Garnett to Warren, Garnett to Warren, over", Warren pulled the radio from its position and replied "Go for Warren, What's up Charlie?" The voice came again "I'm at the waters edge, could use a little backup." Warren slightly lowered the radio and turned to me, I nodded back at her and we turned to leave. She spoke into the radio "Two minuets", hooking the radio back into position she noticed something on her hand, with ought pausing she wiped it onto her trousers. I followed after her to meet Charlie, pausing to grab my sword that I had rested against the hut.

Still following behind Warren, we slowly approached Garnett who was watching two figures on the water, leaves crunched under out feet alerting him to our presence. "What is it?", not taking his eyes off of the figures Garnett answered "I guess a distress signal?" I turned my eyes to the water and could only make out a silhouette of the figures, I watched them whilst Warren and Garnett conversed, "How do you want to handle it?" "Been watching them for a while, as far as I can tell its two males. Lets see what they want, can always turn them around." With this Garnett lifted his torch and flashed the figures. Seeing us they changed there course and began to paddle in our direction. I tuned the others out as I checked over my weapons making sure my guns were loaded and my sword and knives easily accessible, incase the unknowns were hostile.

"I'll handle the meet and greet, you cover me from here." Garnett turned towards me, "Stay back with Warren, do what she tells you, and follow our lead." Placing my hand on my knives at my hip I nodded to him, telling him that I understood. Garnett approached them, demanding them to identify themselves. His torch light illuminating he first figure, who appeared to be in charge, "Lieutenant Mark Hammond" he spoke, "Delta Force. Or least I was when there was still a Delta Force. I'm on a mission from what's left of the government, and I need your help." From what I could see he looked pleadingly at Garnett.

There was still a government? Felling slightly confused I tightened my grip on my knives, if there was still a government, why hadn't they tried to help us recently? Surely they would do something. Apparently Garnett felt the same, "What mission, what government?" Feeling that his chance for help may be slipping away Lt Hammond sighed, but spoke more confidently "Look, to be honest I don't know if anybody that gave me the order is still alive.

I do know it's imperative that I get this person to a medical lab in California. Alive. " Warren turned to me, motioning for me to stay where I was as she stepped forward, alerting Lt Hammond to her presence, "Well I guess I wont shoot him, yet" repositioning her gun so that she wasn't aiming at them. Seeing this I released my hold on my knives trusting her judgment, however I stayed out of sight.

Confused as to why the second figure was important Garnett spoke up "Who is he? Some kind of Doctor? " Hammond sighed and turned slightly to the hunched figure in the back of the boat, he was skittish and cringed away from the light as it was directed on him. "His name is Murphy. And he may just be the last best chance to save humanity."

Garnett and Warren looked at each other before relaxing their stance, they moved back making room for Hammond and the newly identified Murphy to make their way onto shore. Warren looked over he shoulder and signaled for my to come out o hiding. As I started to move forward Hammond looked sharply up in my direction, making me pause before carrying on; I moved until I stopped next to Warren. I gave Hammond a small smile before looking over his shoulder to Murphy who was standing in the boat unsteadily. Seeing his struggle I quickly maneuvered around Hammond to help him. I felt the slight brush of Hammond's hand on my jacket trying to stop me, I looked over my shoulder as I continued on and placed my hand firmly around Murphy's upper arm. The body jumped and looked at me startled, I smiled warmly at Murphy looking into his scared brown eyes, and helped him onto the shore steadying him before letting him go. Taking a step back I made my way back over to my friends, before we all made our way back to Camp Blue Sky.

\- Z-Nation-

Morning came and I found myself over by the truck. The visitors that we picked up the night before were with Warren and Garnett in the tents, as curious as I was about them I had my job to do; making sure that the trucks were prepared for an evacuation or a scavenging mission. I began filing up the tank with gas and loading a few supplies such as water and a small stash of food. Just as I was finishing the last truck Warren appeared by my side, "We're taking the truck and seeing Hammond to his rendezvous" breathing deeply she continued "I'd feel better if you came with us, outnumber them if they try anything" Having me along may not seem like much to the two strangers but Garnett and Warren both know I can hold my own, I'm quick and could have one of them disarmed before they knew that I had moved. I nodded at her jumped back up into the truck bed in preparation for the journey. As Hammond and Murphy were passing I looked up and gave them a small smile and a wave of my hand, both just looked at me strangely. As they walked away I noticed that Murphy looked pale and unwell, frowning to myself I made a note to keep any eye on him.

\- Z-Nation-

A little while later we pulled over and stopped, the road was clear and there wasn't a Z in sight, Warren jumped down from the truck and tried to make contact with Camp. "Camp Blue Sky, this is mobile one. Blue Sky, this is mobile one. Over. " The only answer we received was static, Hammond paced uneasily as Warren tried again "Hey guys, I need you to get back to us. It's time for our 8 p.m. signal check." There was still no answer. With a quick movement Murphy lent out of the back window "What are you wasting time for? You said yourself they'd be fine." It was the first time that I'd herd him speak, and was surprised that he didn't sound as ill as he looked, he disappeared back into the truck and waited with a huff. Garnett hurried over the Warren and snapped back "Look, there must be something wrong" his worry growing. With this I hopped out of the truck to them feeling my worry increase I asked "Can we go back, check on them?" "I don't think I can let you do that" cut across Hammond. All three of us turned to him with expressions of disbelief,

"If something is wrong with my people I don't give a damn about your mission. Or you." Stepping closer to Garnett to give him support Warren added "We're going back.", and started back towards the truck.

Before we could get very far, Hammonds gun cocked as he pointed it at us. We came to an abrupt halt at the new threat " Look .I appreciate your loyalty to those folks. I do. But you don't know what I know about this man." "Why should we believe you? Or trust you?" I piped up, barely even noticeable from behind the imposing figured of Warren and Garnett. In a commanding voice Hammond ordered Murphy out of the car, before roughly pulling him out. "Show them" he ordered, getting even more aggravated he demanded again "Show them by your so damn important!" Murphy struggled against his hold, failing to get free, however Hammond released him and shoved him away. "Show them why so many good men died getting you this far. Show them!" All of us looked looked expectantly at Murphy, who looked back at us nervously but caved under Hammonds hostile stare. His twitching hands reached for the bottom of his jumper, pulling it up slowly.

As the material moved his bare chest came into view, littered all over his chest were deep marks. The were healed over but till looked angry and painful, . My hand flew up to my mouth and in a shaky voice I asked what happened. "Those are Zombie bites.

Eight of them." Hammond answered, Murphy kept his face turned away in discomfort.

"Why is he still alive?" "And not a zombie?" Warren and Garnett went on the offensive, drawing their weapons, I still hadent moved looking at the bites in horror. "Hey.

He was given the only dose of an experimental vaccine right before he was bitten." Hammond explained calmly, trying to defuse the situation.

"Those undead bastards got two of my ribs right there." Murphy chimed in, pointing to one of the most gruesome looking bites. My hand lowered from my mouth, I looked on in sympathy, as the others had a stare down; thinking of the pain and terror that Murphy must have been in made me move forward slightly, before I could get far Hammond began speaking again "Shut up .At least you're still alive. More than I can say for my men." He stared off angry but calmed down towards the end having accepted that his men were dead. "You're looking at the only human known to have survived being bitten by a Zombie.

His blood carries the antibodies for the ZN1 virus. If we can get him to the lab in California they can use his blood and make more of the vaccine." His words gave us a small amount of hope.

The radio began to crackle and Doc's voice could be heard, Garnett made a grab for the radio and began a hurried convocation. As interested as I was was was being said, I had made my way over to Murphy, once again passing Hammond. Once I was standing in front of him I looked up, he was watching me warily confused about what I was doing. He began to take a step back but I'd already thrown my arms around him in a hug. He stiffened underneath me and began to wriggle, I tightened my hold but still looked into his eyes, as his struggling stopped. "I'm sorry that that happened to you, it must have been scary." I started "But I'm glad you alive, even though I don't know you" I trailed off sheepishly. I released the confused male before hurrying over to Garnett. Hearing the end of the conversation he and Doc were having I began to quicken my pace, "What do they mean no survivors? Someone has to be alive? Right? Right?" I asked slightly panicked. Garnett shook his head at me and began to round us up "In the truck, we're going back" surprisingly there was little resistance from the other two, as we raced back in the direction we had come.

\- Z-Nation-


End file.
